A Chilly Night
by PottyPotter94
Summary: Oneshot about Naruto and Hinata. Hinata watches the stars when a certain blonde joins her. The awake in each others embrace. What happened that night?


So this is a NaruHina oneshot. I won't babble so read on :)

* * *

><p>She sat on the grass and stared at the sky. A flying star caught this girl's eye. It wasn't yellow and it couldn't fly and it wasn't born in the sky. It was orange and ever so bright. It could defiantly light up the night. It neared closer until above it stood, and with a blush the girl looked up.<p>

"Hey Hinata." Naruto smiled. "Hello Naruto-Kun." Hinata spun her head to look away from the blonde that stood above her. In a flash of orange he was sat next to her just where she had turned to look. "What you doing out this late on your own?" she didn't turn away instead she looked down at her twiddling fingers and her fringe shielded her from his gaze. "Just l-looking at t-the stars." Hinata murmured. "Well you can't see them if you look at the floor." He laughed. Her blush rose as she chose to look at the stars away from Naruto.

"It's a bit cold out here though isn't it?" He asked as he watched Hinata. Honestly she hadn't noticed but now. Yes she was freezing. "It-it's not t-that c-cold." She stuttered though coldness alone this time. "You sound cold. In fact you're shivering! Here." He said as he took his orange jacket off. Naruto went to hand it to Hinata. "I-I-I c-couldn't possibly. Y-you'll get c-cold too." the wind whipped at the pair blowing Hinata's long hair with it. "Fair enough." He said before he moved closer. "Guess we'll have to share." Hinata's face lit up red as Naruto draped his jacket over the pair of them. Immediately, she fainted. "Whoa she must really be cold." He knew he couldn't take her back to his place what would a Hyuga princess like her think of his flat? He certainly couldn't take her to the Hyuga estate Neji would attempt to kill him. So he chose to sit there.

"Mmm warm." She murmured softly. She felt a rumble almost like a contained laugh against her head. Slowly she drifted back into consciousness and lazily opened her eyes. "Hey sleepy." Naruto laughed softly. It felt like one of her dreams, but this felt to real to be a dream didn't it? "N-Naruto-kun?" She asked tiredness evident in her sweet, innocent, singsong voice. "mmhuu?" he murmured also tired but so warm.

Soon her eyes snapped open in realisation of where she was. She tried to move away from the heat source only to be crushed by two arms. "Aww don't move Hinata-Chan you're so warm and cuddly." Naruto rested his chin on the indigo's head as she stopped wrestling with his arms and jacket. Naruto was sat leant against a tree with Hinata sat in his crossed legs. He had managed to zip up his jacket around them both like a sleeping bag stopping just below Hinata's neck. Who was redder than a tomato.

However soon she couldn't help but relax in his arms and once again rested her head against his toned chest. She could hear his heart beat. She could feel his heart beat as if it pulsed through her. The steady beat relaxed her and gave her a little of his courage. "Naruto-Kun." she said again he replied with a mumble "You're really warm and comfy." She sighed nuzzling against his vibrating chest as he laughed a little. "You too." He smiled "We should do this more often." Hinata giggled and soon after the pair fell asleep.

"Hahaha." Someone laughed "Shut up Kiba." A voice whispered. "She's so gonna freak when she wakes up." He tried to suppress his laughter again. "Who's going to 'freak' Kiba?" she thought. "So warm." She also thought. "They look so cute." someone squealed quietly as the sound of a camera could be heard. "Wait... Why are people in my room?" She wondered. Soon enough Kiba spoke in a sing song voice "Wakey wakey guys time to get up and explain what the hell is going on."He laughed loudly which shocked the pair out of sleep.

"Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked looking down. "N-N-Naruto-Kun!" she squealed trying to escape. "Wooah wooah woah!" Naruto yelled too trying to escape his jacket. Soon enough Hinata's arm found the opening near her neck and pushed the zipper down whilst standing up and hid behind Kiba at an alarmingly fast pace. Her face or what could be seen of it from behind Kiba's shoulders was deep red almost purple. Of cause Kiba burst out laughing. Partially because Naruto was a deep shade of red too.

"Naruto what did you do to Hinata?" A pink haired kunoichi asked anger filling her voice. "N-N-Nothing. I found her sitting her cold and offered my jacket she said she couldn't take it because I'd be cold so I shared it with her then she fainted from the cold so I did what any ninja would do and shared my body heat with her and it was really warm so I must of feel asleep! That's it I swear!" he yelled in a frantic rush. "Fair enough." She giggled and skipped away. Meanwhile Naruto was covering his head waiting to be punched by the blonde. Yet again earning a laugh from Kiba.

"Later Naruto." he laughed and walked away. This left a certain Hinata in the open like a bunny in front of Fox. "E-Erm b-b-bye N-Naruto-Kun." she managed to stutter before running after Kiba. "Er y-yeah b-bye" he whispered after she left before sitting against the tree again.

He sat on the grass and gazed at the sky. A purple petal fell and covered his eye. It wasn't purple and there were no flowers to see. But it was indigo and reminded him of what they could be. He smiled true and blushed a red he'd see that girl and then he fled.


End file.
